Only SGA1
by boundenid
Summary: Or in which Sheppard is involved in two alien invasions on the same day, and Tony Stark is rendered speechless: The mission of the Stargate Program is to collect technologies to protect the Earth from alien invasion, so where the hell were they when the Chitauri attacked?


**A/N:**So, this takes place after the fifth season of Stargate Atlantis. Atlantis is on earth, and this is a different wraith invasion to the one depicted in the series finale, so yeah. Obviously its a bit unbelievable, firstly they would never let Bruce Banner on a space ship I meant bad idea right

Banner: I resent that

Me: Well deal with it...Anyway there would also be nondisclosure agreements...lots of paperwork and all that

The mission of the Stargate Program is to collect technologies to protect the Earth from alien invasion, so where the hell were they when the Chitauri attacked...well there is a very good reason:

~Enid

* * *

The truth of the matter is that they were fighting off an alien invasion, of the space vampire variety...on the complete opposite side of the United States. However, that didn't mean that they were not involved in the battle of New York, in fact they were more involved than you might expect.

Sheppard was pissed, full-on pissed, not only had the wraith come back, but now an unknown force was attacking New York. He had been forced to leave Atlantis in the middle of a def-con 3 in order to assist S.H.I.E.L.D (another one of those shady government branches that he distrusted) in defeating their own problem. Damn his life, only he would be able to become involved in two separate alien invasions in under 24 hours, well him and his team.

So anyway that was how they had come to be flying through the streets of New York in a jumper being chased by a huge armored creature, let's call them...Jacobins, yeah that. That was how they had come to be flying through New York being chased by a Jacobin...yeah definitely had a ring to it.

And wait, there was an opening , "Firing drones,' he shouted over the sparking electronics in back, of course they had the jumper that hadn't been properly repaired after Atlantis had crashed into the Pacific.

"NO! There not ready yet, you fire them now and we explode, BOOM, dead."

"**DAMN IT MCKAY!** WE NEED THOSE DRONES NOW!"

Just then a giant...green...thing, blur, mass, thing...rammed into the side of the Jacobin and took it down..."Wait, never mind McKay, work on the cloak instead."

" Would you MAKE UP YOUR MIND."

"Perhaps, it would be prudent to allow McKay to finish fixing the drones before hem moves on to another system." inserted Teyla, ever the mediator, Ronan just grunted.

"FINE, whatever, just get something fixed.'"

_Sheppard to Atlantis, come in,__**STATIC**__,__ repeat Sheppard to Atlantis base, come in,__** STATIC**__, Sheppard to the Deadalus, come in, __**STATIC**__, repeat Sheppard to the Deadalus come in..._

"DAMN IT!

_Sheppard to Stargate Command,come in_

_Stargate Command hears you Colonel_

_What's the status of Atlantis Base._

_We lost contact 15 minutes ago sir, we sent a team of F-302s our they should have visual in 2 minutes._

_Keep me updated, Walter_

_Yes, sir_

"They've lost contact with Atlantis, do we continue the fight here, or fly back to check it out for ourselves?"

""Well it doesn't really matter what we do because either way we will still be stuck in this jumper fighting aliens, with virtually no hope of winning until I come up with a brilliant plan to save us all." snarked McKay.

"Either way we will still be protecting this planet, the only difference is who we are fighting, we should stay here we will only lose precious time if we switch battles now. I say we finish the fight we are in now before focusing on another one," said Teyla, ever logical

"Either way we still fight, stay here, move later," was Ronan's simple response.

"Right, staying here. Do we have drones yet?"

"We will in right about...We have drones."

"Finally, targeting...and firing now."

Sheppard watched as two drones flew up and into the portal that was allowing the creatures through, and waited for the two flashes of light the signaled they had met their marks. He barely contained a smile when the flow of aliens significantly lowered after wards.

Then the man in the iron suit flew into the portal with a tactical missile on his back. Sheppard waited with baited breath, as time slowly ticked on, then just as the portal closed he fell through and was caught by the giant green thing he had mentioned earlier.

Suddenly the radio crackled to life _Atlantis has just made contact, the wraith have been defeated, Atlantis base secure, hostile threat has been neutralized._

"Well, what do'ya say we go meet the team we were sent to help."

He carefully wheeled around the jumper and flew towards Stark tower, where the center of the battle had appeared to be. When they landed a guy in some crazy armor that put the gaudy costumes of the Gou'auld to shame was being escorted to some form of air transport vehicle and a group of six people was standing around the entrance with dazed looks on their faces.

* * *

Carefully,making sure they were still cloaked he landed the jumper with the rear hatch facing away from the group. He held a finger to his lips to quiet them, and exited the jumper walking around to face them, then he said,"first time saving the world from and alien invasion I see, trust me it gets easier with practice."

They all whipped around to face him dropping into defensive positions.

"Relax," he laughed," I'm a friend, in fact we are the team in the invisible space ship (here is when he uncloaks the jumper) that came all the way from our alien invasion in California to help you out with yours.

"Alien invasion in California, that's a good one, and I suppose there is an alien base in the Antarctic to." said the man in the read iron suit.

"Actually there is, as well as a floating city in San Francisco Bay."

"No, there isn't."

"Yes, there is"

"Oh yeah, Prove it."

Sheppard then proceeded to pull out six transmitters and hand one to each 'Avenger' _Hammond, this is Colonel Sheppard, 10 to beam up._

* * *

A flash of light later and they were all standing on the observation deck, staring down at the Earth.

"Welcome to the U.S.S. Hammond, she is one of four Deadalus-class battle-cruisers in the possession of the United States." said Sheppard as a quick introduction.

"You have got to be joking. Just to recap, we are in space, on a battle-cruiser, that is one of four that the United Stated controls." said the man holding a bow and arrow.

"Yep, oh and introductions. I'm Colonel John Sheppard, military CO of Atlantis Base, this is Dr. Rodney McKay, Chief Science Officer of Atlantis Base, Teyla Ammagen of the Athosian people, and Ronan Dex from the planet formerly known as Sateda. Who are all of you."

The spangled one stepped forward," Captain Steve Rogers, sir, also known as Captain America, this is Dr. Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, and Tony Stark...Iron Man"

"Please capsicle, like they need an introduction to me, everyone who hasn't been buried under a rock for the last 3 years knows who I am right?" said Stark turning to them.

"Well actually McKay and I have spent the last six years in the Pegasus Galaxy, and Teyla and Ronan are from the Pegasus Galaxy, so no we don't know who you are." said Sheppard sheepishly.

* * *

By now they had reached the bridge, and the Avengers were looking around in awe.

"Colonel Carter."

"Sheppard."

"How is The Hammond"

"We've sustained damage, but nothing that can't be fixed in a few days."

"The Deadalus?"

"They just got communication back on line, apart from the array they are mostly undamaged."

"the Sun Tzu?"

"Heavy Damage, they're venting atmosphere and the sub-light is so shot that it'll have to be replaced entirely."

"I bet the Chinese are pissed."

"You have no idea. You do realize you left and uncloaked jumper in the middle of Manhattan right Colonel?"

"Oh, yeah, umm I'll get that." Sheppard quickly pulled out the remote control that controlled the jumper and pushed a few buttons to ensure that it would fly cloaked back to Atlantis," there, disaster avoided."

"One day Sheppard you are really going to piss someone off."

"Been There, done That."

"Excuse me," said Banner," but I was listening and well, the Chinese?

" Oh well there were six battle-cruisers, four of which belong to the U.S. Air force and one to the Chinese. The Russians had one, but it was destroyed in a battle not to long ago." explained Colonel Carter," shouldn't we be getting you back to the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier?"

This was when Sheppard glanced over to Stark and saw his mouth moving as if he wanted to say something, but had no idea what.

_beam the Avengers down to the helicarrier_

* * *

In a flash of light the Avengers were sitting in the helicarrier, all slightly disoriented.

"I owe Fury another five bucks." said Steve.

* * *

**A/N: **Really this was just an excuse to confuse Steve...poor Steve.

~Enid


End file.
